just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Again
"Dance Again" 'by Jennifer Lopez Ft. Pitbull is featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2018 and Just Dance Making Waves Now Dancer Classic C1 The dancer is a female who starts in a blue shower cap with purple pajamas with yellow stripes and pink slippers. C2 When "If this would be a perfect world" was sung, the dancer transforms to her causal attire. She transforms to a teenager with black long hair with bangs, a light-blue t-shirt, blue leggings, and black shoes. C3 During the chorus, the dancer transforms to her formal attire consisting of a purple and yellow prom dress, and black heels. On-Stage Mode P1/P3 '''P1 and P3 '''are backup dancers, both wearing orange tank-tops, black sweat pants, and orange shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with long brown hair. She wears a yellow long dress, and black heals. She resembles Jennifer Lopez Background Classic This routine takes place in a girl teenage bedroom that contains a girl bed, a drawer, 2 posters (1 with the ''Chiwawa-Barbie Version ''and ''Built For This) ''and a speaker. During the pre-chorus, the background changes to an empty house party (similar to ''Make The Party (Don't Stop)) ''The speakers are in neon blue outline. During the chorus, the background changes to a dark indigo background which consists of blue and purple 3D animated pumping circular lines. During Pitbull's bridge, the background changes to black with neon umbrellas and neon palm trees. On-Stage Version This routine takes place in a digital stage. Gold Moves Classic There are 6 gold moves in the routine '''Gold Move 1, 3, and 5: '''Punch your right arm sideways to the left. '''Gold Move 2: '''Slash your hands to both sides. (akin to Make The Party Stop) '''Gold Move 4: ' Stretch your arms out and slide to the right. '''Gold Move 6: '''Put your right hand up when looking to the right (similar to Beauty and the Beat) This is the final move of the routine On-Stage Version There are four gold moves in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Move your right hand sideways to the right. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Move your arms diagonally. Mashup Dance Again has a mashup with theme Best of Just Dance 2017. It features dancers from Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance Making Waves 2017 Dancers * ''Bailar'' * ''Cola Song'' * [[Hey Everybody!|Hey Everybody!]] * ''Me Too (JDU) '' * [[Can't Stop The Feeling|Can't Stop The Feeling]] * [[If It AIn't Love|If It AIn't Love]] * [[Runaway (U & I)|Runaway (U & I)]] * ''RADICAL'' * [[A Sky Full Of Stars|A Sky Full Of Stars]] * ''Carnaval Boom'' * [[Sweet Lovin|Sweet Lovin]] * [[Something In The Way You Move|Something In The Way You Move]] * Me Too (JDU) '' * [[Can't Stop The Feeling|''Can't Stop The Feeling]] * ''If It AIn't Love'' * [[Runaway (U & I)|''Runaway (U & I)]] * ''RADICAL * ''A Sky Full Of Stars'' * Carnaval Boom * ''Sweet Lovin'' * Cola Song * ''Run The Night'' * ''What Is Love?'' * [[Perfect Illusion|Perfect Illusion']] * ''RADICAL * ''A Sky Full Of Stars'' * Carnaval Boom * ''Sweet Lovin'' * ''Something In The Way You Move'' * Bailar Trivia * Dance Again ''is the third collaboration between Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull, after ''On The Floor ''and [[Back It Up|''Back It Up]]'' (despite Prince Royce being the main artist.) ** It is also Jennifer Lopez's fifth song in the series; after ''Follow The Leader and I Luh Ya Papi *** It is also Pitbull's tenth song in the series; after We Run The Night, Feel This Moment, Can't Get Enough, Timber, Fun, Time Of Our Lives, ''and [[Give Me Everything|''Give Me Everything]]. ''It is followed by [[Greenlight|''Greenlight]].'' * The routine is similar to ''Make The Party (Don't Stop) Videos